Earthvision Battle Royale 2029
The Earthvision Battle Royal 2029, also known as the EBR 2029, Earthvision 2029, or more simply country 2029, was the 14th edition of the annual Battle Royale contest that took place in country. A total of 193 nations took part and sent one citizen to this event. The Earthvision consisted of four semi-finals, the first two starting on June 3 at 12 pm and 6 pm, while the third and fourth semi-finals starting on the 4th at the same time. The host nation, Peru, was the winning nation of the 2028 edition the previous year, which meant that they automatically qualified to the Grand Final for this year's edition. The other 192 nations were drawn randomly into pots - regardless of country location - and distributed into the four semi finals. There, each citizen would compete in a fight to the death until 12 remain (11 in semi-final 4). The qualifiers from each semi-final would then be rescued from the arena and 8 days later would make up the 48 (including the host nation) in the Grand Final. Each nation was allowed to pick their citizen in any way they choose, as long as they were picked before March 1st. Brazil was the winner of this edition of the EBR. Conrado became only the second citizen in history to win with only one kill. In second place was Iran, followed by Tunisia, Chile, and pre-Grand Final favorites Finland. Host nation Peru finished a disappointing 37th. Arena Peru's main national icon, Machu Picchu, was widely believed to have some sort of appearance in the EBR. In addition, as this was the first time the Battle Royale would go to South America, the Amazonian Rainforest in Peru's east was rumored to have some appearance as well. It was revealed on the days of the semi-final that the Peruvian Amazon would be the Arena used for the semi-final, located in a n undisclosed location in the north-eastern portion of the country. The Arena for the Grand Final was revealed to be the famed Machu Picchu and its surroundings. In one of the biggest Arenas ever, it encompassed more then 80 square kilometers. This was supposedly to compensate for the lack of flat area, though there were a few flat areas of land located at the base of the valley near the river. The most major danger in the Arena was the sheer height and steepness of the mountain sides. Most citizens were told that if they were to die, it would be by falling off a cliff while trying to scale the Arena. Format and Rules The draw to determine which nation would compete in which semifinal as well as the pod number for the host country took place in capital of host country, December of previous year. Host was selected to start on Pod x. Each competing nation had to declare their intent to join by December 1st, and declare their competing citizen by March 2nd, 2029. Most countries picked their citizen through an internal selection. These are done when the governments hold a nationally televised lottery where citizens are assigned a set of numbers, and are chosen if their numbers are picked. There are millions of cases each year where people try to volunteer for to be their nation's citizen. In this situation, the volunteers are given as many lottery numbers as they can buy (in some countries they cost as little as $2, while in bigger countries like the US, Russia, Australia, etc. prices can go up to $1000 each), so the chances one of their number combinations is picked goes up. Though the vast majority of citizens picked embrace their fate and their chance to take part in this romanticized gladiator-style event, most governments dispatch thousands of personnel across their country so that they can reach their chosen citizen within minutes of being selected, just in case one tries to run away. In the meantime, citizen's are usually invited to multiple locations across the globe as to promote themselves and their country, create alliances, and get sponsors. While there are tens to hundreds of unofficial smaller parties all around the world, the biggest and most watched are the Official pre-parties sanctioned by the EOs. It is not required to go on tour to any of these parties; the decision is entirely up to the government and how much they want to spend their strictly-defined EO imposed budget on it ($500,000 per nation). The schedule for these major ones are: *Los Angeles, USA - 3 March *Cancún, Mexico- 10 March *Casablanca, Morocco - 17 March *Dubrovnik, Croatia - 24 March *Baku, Azerbaijan - 7 April *Tokyo, Japan - 13 April *Adelaide, Australia - 20 April After being chosen, the citizens took part in a press conference outside their home and the build-up started. Depending on how early or late their national reaping was, they either stayed at their home (under close discreet surveillance), went on tour, or were transported immediately to the host country where they and the hundreds of other citizens stayed in a citizen-only village. They were allowed to have family and friends come and visit them up until the day before the citizen competed in the Battle Royal. All citizens had to arrive exactly one month prior to the first semi-final, in order for them to have enough time to train and acclimate to the surroundings. The EOs provided each citizen with a personal team that includes trainers, stylists, cooks, field specialists, etc. For the month or two that the citizens were there, they were encouraged to learn survival skills and do strength training so they could improve their survival chances (and provide a great entertainment show). The evening before the first semi-final, the Opening Ceremony took place. Comparable to the ceremonies of the Olympic Games, this one celebrated x history and culture and included many pyrotechnics, acts and performances, music, and fireworks. The Parade of Nations took place shortly afterwards, which included each citizen pulled by a high-tec chariot decorated to represent their country, surrounded by an entourage of performers showing off that country's culture and national symbols, all of which was led by their national flag. Speeches were held by the EOs and the x government, followed by citizen oaths and raising of flags. Finally, the cauldron was lit to symbolize the official start of the Battle Royale, to be extinguished only by the winner of the Grand Final themselves. Following the Opening Ceremony, all citizens went on a lockdown. They were not permitted to leave their building or have access to any outside information that could have helped them in the Arena. Citizens in semi-finals two, three, and four were not allowed to view or have any knowledge of what happens in the semi-final that occurs before theirs as well. This was to ensure that the suspense is kept and no citizen had an unfair advantage over an other. Qualification 193 Nations participated in this edition of the Earthvision Battle Royale. Forty-eight nations competed in each semi-final. Semi-Final 1 The first semi-final took place between 3 June and 9 June Semi-Final 2 The second semi-final took place between 3 June and 8 June. Semi-Final 3 The third semi-final took place between 4 June and 9 June. Semi-Final 4 The fourth semi-final took place between 4 June and 9 June Summary of the Semi-Finals File:EBR 2029 SF 1.png| Semi-Final 1 File:EBR 2029 SF 2.png| Semi-Final 2 File:EBR 2029 SF 3.png| Semi-Final 3 File:EBR 2029 SF 4.png| Semi-Final 4 Preparation for the Grand Final Live Coverage of the Grand Final Welcome to the start of the Earthvision Battle Royale 2029. In just over 5 minutes, 48 citizens representing countries from all across the globe will be raised onto their pods going into the Arena, and in what will likely be two and a half weeks, one will emerge as the sole victor. One can only imagine how nervous and anxious the competing countries' fans are, and how even more nervous the citizens must be! Day 1 (17 June) Murata Katsu of is killed by Huguette Girondiwe of . Hermance Barillot of is killed by Ivana Hadjinova of . Khazretgali Askarev of is killed by Tanaya Lihwa of . Eleonora Syonmina of is killed by Tyreck Umarleigh of . Day 1 Recap It was a slower start. A surprise favorite, Eleonora from Russia, was shockingly killed off early during the first bloodbath at the Cornucopia. Four citizens died, 44 remain. Day 2 (18 June) Fikra bin Shahla of falls of the side of Machu Picchu and dies. Huguette Girondiwe of is killed by Hadil Harrachi of . Sónia Salgado of is killed by Russell Bradford of . Shiau Lian of is killed by Russell Bradford of . Kallie Dewangan of is killed by Énolo Winzeroga of . Ennis Kinghorn of is killed by Énolo Winzeroga of . Elvira Blomberg of is killed by Énolo Winzeroga of . Maximo Gutierrez of is killed by Énolo Winzeroga of . Arsal Kazakova of is killed by Tijana Banić of . Day 2 Recap This was a completely different day! In addition to the shocking early death of the host nation's very own citizen Maximo, the headlines have been absolutely dominated by Énolo of Cameroon's ingenuity. The smart citizen created a rockslide from his position in Machu Picchu to crush any citizen under him, which it did! His rockslide killed four citizens, and now many people around the world think we are heading back to Cameroon for a second time in 3 years. Nine citizens died, 35 remain. Day 3 (19 June) Karelma Abela of is killed by Fiona McNeis of . Day 4 (20 June) Reveka Nikova of is killed by Kabeer Islam of . Ivana Hadjinova of is killed by Kabeer Islam of . Emma Harrington of is killed by Ildefontsa Echaorueta of . Day 4 Recap Many had Ivana of FYR Macedonia as one of the favorites. But while she was climbing up the side of Machu Picchu with her ally Reveka, she was ambushed by the citizen from Guinea! The two citizens then fell to their deaths into the river valley below. Three citizens died, 31 remain. Day 5 (21 June) Ildefontsa Echaorueta of is killed by Tijana Banić of . Day 6 (22 June) Neohealani Keona of is killed by Aquilino Castillo of . Pun Liao He of is killed by Aquilino Castillo of . Tijana Banić of is killed by Aquilino Castillo of . Day 6 Recap Today's citizen to watch is definitely Aquilino Castillo of Puerto Rico. He just killed three in quick succession! He started up at the top near the cornucopia, then worked his way down into the jungle-part of the Arena where he saw Pun Liao of China - who he immediately tackled and strangled to death - then finally to the river where he saw Tijana of Montenegro, who at the time was a top 5 favorite, and fought her alongside the river until he finally stabbed her in the ribs and pushed her in the fast-flowing river, where she perished. Three citizens died, 27 remain. Day 7 (23 June) There were no events today. Day 8 (24 June) Tursinai Sultanev of is killed by Fidele Breggini of . Tyreck Umarleigh of is killed by Reynardo Pax of . Aquilino Castillo of is killed by Santeri Pekkala of . Arkadiusz Boroski of is killed by Fidele Breggini of . Day 8 Recap We are now just over halfway through the 14th Earthvision Battle Royale. With over half the citizens dead, things are really starting to get tense. Today saw the end of fan-favorite Aquilino of Puerto Rico, who was stabbed to death by Santeri of Finland while trying to climb the peak of a surrounding mountain. Also killed was Tyreck, who was too busy chasing a rabbit to notice he was about to run into a foot trap. He was caught, his leg was mangled, and he was shot in the neck with an arrow by Reynardo of Chile. Arkadiusz of Poland also met his end. While in the river valley on the far edge of the Arena, he was sitting under a tree, seemingly doing nothing. That's when he saw Fidele of Uruguay running straight for him! He ran away as fast as he could but he tripped on a tree root, not seeing it in the dark undergrowth of the Peruvian jungle. He tried getting back up but it was too late - Fidele already had him pinned down. He took out his knife and jabbed it four times in his chest. Fidele had also killed Tursinai of Kazakhstan earlier that day in a similar manner. Four citizens died, 23 remain. Day 9 (25 June) Pili Gerges of is killed by Reuben Elija Abucay of . Fiona McNeis of is killed by Enver Boshnjaku of . Day 9 Recap Today wasn't as event-filled as the previous ones. Pili was trying to hunt down one of the alpacas when he himself was impaled with a spear in this back by Reuben of Philippines. Fiona of Scotland - who was revealed to have been hiding at the very top of one of the mountains ever since she got her first kill - was finally found and beaten to death by the young boy from Albania. Two citizens died, 21 remain. Day 10 (26 June) Reuben Elija Abucay of is killed by Enver Boshnjaku of . Taryn Luna of is chased down and killed by a muttation spectacled bear. Tanaya Lihwa of dies of starvation and a stomach infection. Day 10 Recap The 14 year old Albanian citizen is starting to become a dark horse - he just got his second kill today! In addition, it took a week-and-a-half but the appearance of the muttations have finally happened. It was Taryn of the US Virgin Islands who was unlucky enough to meet a demise as grisly as the bear itself. Three citizens died, 18 remain. Day 11 (27 June) Énolo Winzeroga of is killed by Arman Teterychuk of . Day 11 Recap One citizen died, 17 remain. Day 12 (28 June) Attention Citizens! There will be a huge earthquake in the Arena as soon as this message concludes, and it will be so powerful the surrounding Huayna Picchu mountain may start to crumble. Find shelter! Kabeer Islam of is pushed off the edge of the mountain by Selina Brändli of . Pabla Alire of is maimed and left to be crushed by heavy rocks by Hadil Harrachi of . Enver Boshnjaku of is crushed by the falling mountain. Fidele Breggini of falls off the side of Machu Picchu during the earthquake. Lilita Veljuks of is left to be crushed by debris by Reynardo Pax of . Ismet Memisevic of falls off the side of Machu Picchu. Irmantas Vinkelis of is crushed in the river by the falling mountain. Arman Teterychuk of is crushed by the falling mountain. Russell Bradford of slips from his hiding spot on the side of the mountain and plummets to his death. Day 12 Recap How iconic! I'm sure the image of the old Incan city in ruins will be shared and viewed by tens of billions around the Globe. The mountain of Huayan Picchu was destroyed and crashed into the citizens about Machu Picchu. Many died, including many favorites! Albania, Australia, Uruguay, and Ukraine were all contenders to win but they are now all gone. Nine citizens have died, 8 remain. Day 13 (29 June) Jørgen Skoglund of is killed by Zeeba Namvar of . Ctirad Polášek of is killed by Reynardo Pax of . Selina Brändli of dies from a mixture of exhaustion, stress, starvation, and a malarial disease. Santeri Pekkala of is killed by Reynardo Pax of . Day 13 Recap And just like that, all the European citizens are gone! They were the most numerous among the confederations, but only one made the top 5. Four citizens died, 4 remain. Day 14 (30 June) Reynardo Pax of is killed by Hadil Harrachi of . Day 14 Recap Things are getting extremely tense now! Amongst the ruins of Machu Picchu and Hayuan Picchu, there are now only three citizens left. They are from Tunisia, Iran, and Brazil. Who will win? I have a feeling we will find out tomorrow! One citizen died, 3 remain. Day 15 (1 July) Hadil Harrachi of is stabbed to death by Conrado Fraga of . Zeeba Namvar of falls off the side of the Machu Picchu ruins and dies. Day 15 Recap And we have a winner! It looks like the Earthvision will be staying in South America, because the winner of the 14th Earthvision Battle Royale is Conrado Fraga of Brazil! Congratulations! Conrado was smart and knew to stay out of trouble from Day 1. He managed to survive the bloodbath, the harsh weather, and the mountain collapse. And in the end, when he knew he was among the top 3, he took his chances and went out looking for victory. His only kill in the Grand Final was Hadil of Tunisia. The young teenage girl was given a boost of false-confidence when she surprisngly managed to kill powerhouse Reynardo of Chile. Conrado killed her with ease; tackling her to the floor and stabbing at her back six times. He left her lying in a pool of blood. Just minutes later, as he went out looking for the final citizen, he saw her: the young Iranian woman had seemingly seen him kill the Tunisian girl and was trying to get to him. But she decided to climb up the sides Machu Picchu because it was closer. Maybe it was the bright sun in her eyes, but she couldn't see where she was going and she ended up at part where the wall was smooth and there was nothing to grab. She started to panic, but there was nothing she could do. Fatigue set in and she couldnt climb her way back down either! Conrado of Brazil watched from his spot as she lost her grip and fell hundreds of feet to her jagged death. And just like that, the Brazilian was declared winner of the Earthvision Battle Royale 2029. Final Standings Closing Ceremony The Closing Ceremony took place the night of July 2 and celebrated the victory of Conrado Fraga and Brazil, and the overall success of the Games in general. There were more cultural displays, a concert, closing speeches, a montage of the most dramatic and noteworthy moments of the Battle Royale, and of course a slow-mo replay of the winning moment. Conrado re-entered the stadium to thunderous roars and applause and, along with the prime minister of Brazil, participated in the "passing down of the torch" segment of the Ceremony. The winner of the last Battle Royale, Toli Morgado, passed down his golden laurel reef to new winner, to be worn around his head as a prestigious crown for all official appearances until he must pass down the same crown to the winner of the next Battle Royale. The Prime Minister of Brazil accepted responsibility of his nation to host next year's games, while Conrado symbolically extinguished the cauldron, signaling the end of the 14th Earthvision Battle Royale.